Roadkill Morning
by kogalover0809
Summary: Fuu, sick of being bored with life, sets off to find the two men who were once her bodyguards, along the way she faces huge challenges, wild adventures, fierce dangers, and even gets a shot at love.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Hello everybody, this is not my first fanfic, but it is my first Samurai Champloo fic, so please go easy on me. I really do love this anime, it's one of my favorites, and I've finally got the gut's to write on it. You know how it goes…when you're inspired you're inspired! So please do me a favor and tell me what you think. Thanks! Now enjoy the story.  
**-Kogalover0809**

* * *

**Prologue**

Fuu stared unpretentiously down at her small cup of tea and gave a small sigh of discontent. She had been sitting alone for quite some time now in a small bar located on the shabbier side of town. All around her were swarms of testosterone fuelled men some of whom were accompanied by vile looking big breasted women. As more people started to pour in the air around her seemed to grow thick with the heavy scent of cheap sake, but she paid no heed. Fuu held her gaze down towards the clear brown liquid as thoughts of two particular men materialized in her mind. It had been a little over two years since she'd last seen her two faithful bodyguards. She was so young then, and even though she was now two years older she felt much wiser and more mature than she had been at that ripe age of fifteen. Back then she had held so much hope inside her towards a new life and a fresh start that parting from them didn't seem so bad.

But life as she knew it hadn't changed for her. She still worked for some old hag at a small tea house, still lived in a shabby place, and still bustled in the everyday life. Her life was a good one, no dangers, no worries, no nothing really. Where was the adventure? Where was the danger? And why the hell hadn't these two divergent men at least attempt to come and find her?

Once in a while she would observe two men sauntering into the tea house together, or would now and then catch a glimpse of a mop top hair cut, and on rare occasions she would get the reflection off of someone's spectacles. It was in those moments, when her heart would start to race and memories would heavily deluge her mind, that she realized she missed them. Her wonderful life just didn't seem so wonderful without them. Fuu was tired of being trapped in this hell hole that she was once proud to call her new home.

She glanced around the small bar seeing the same old familiar faces trying to find someone new in the crowd, but to no avail. She sipped some of her tea and made a sour face, too cold. She'd let it sit there while she got lost in her thoughts and now it was no good. She had to do something, not about the tea, but about her life. Before she met those two, life was, well life was no different but it was still something. As soon as she'd hit the road and traveled around with them looking for her sunflower samurai everything just seemed to open up to her, the outside world was like a book that had been laying in front of her just waiting for its pages to be explored. There's more people out there, more things to discover, and more danger to encounter and she would be damned if she spent the rest of her life here alone missing every second of it.

Fuu knew what she had to do. It was time to dispose of the things that tied her down to this place and head out. She was going to find those two no matter how long it would take her and get back on the road to her real life. After all, who better to dirty your hands with than Jin and Mugen?

She cracked a small smile to herself as she flung her head back and tossed down the rest of the cold tea she, wasn't about to let her money go to waste. Slowly she got up from her chair and stealthily walked out of the crowded bar. As she headed out into the dark clutches of the night she let herself dream about the magnificent things to come, after all this would be the beginning of a new adventure staring the one and only Fuu.

Just a little taste of what's to come. It's a short, but only because it's the prologue. Hope you liked it. Please review! Reviews help produce a better story.


	2. Everything to Nothing

**Author's Note: **I don't actually know how many times I've tried to rewrite this, but I hope I finally got it right. I've decided that at the opening of each chapter I'm going to start with Fuu's thoughts, points of views, etc. But don't let me stop you, please enjoy!  
-**Kogalover0809**

* * *

**1**

**Everything to Nothing**

Let's see where to begin? Well lately things haven't been working out as I had planned. I recently packed up and left my old life and decided that no matter how long it takes, I would fervently search for Jin and Mugen because well, life without them sucks. Plain and simple. I'll admit that much but I will never actually say it to their faces. Are you kidding me? They'll never let me hear the end of it that Fuu can't stand to be without them. That's not the actual case here; it's just that life with them was one really big and messy adventure.

Anyways back to where I left off, so it's been a few weeks since I left the crappy old tea house I worked at and even though the pay was roughly enough to get me a decent meal and a place to stay money was money and at least I was making it. Now I don't have anything. It feels weird to roam the streets of the numerous villages and towns I've been through lately asking for free room and board, or trading work for food. It's extremely embarrassing. I usually get turned down, but luckily there are some nice people in this world. I did manage to scrape enough money before I left and I have it tucked in a secure place. It's only to be used in case of an emergency or of course, food.

I guess people might ask me why I gave everything up just to chase a dream that doesn't exist, if in the end I received nothing? I would probably say it's because I'm a dreamer and an adventurer who's fed up being caged in a small world. In some ways I don't believe that I've gotten nothing in return, at least not yet. My journey isn't over, it's only beginning. I've still got to find Jin and Mugen and until I do nothing and nobody is going to stop me.

* * *

"Thanks a lot jerk!" Fuu yelled just before she felt the force of two hands on her chest shoving her out of her last chance of a good night's rest. She tripped over her sandal and went plummeting down onto the hard ground. She heard the door slam behind her as she coughed up the small particles of dirt that had flown up and were now lodged in her throat. "Well that plan failed," she coughed. She slowly stood up quickly fixed her hair and wiped the dirt off of her semi-new violet kimono. It was the last item she'd bought herself before she left her home town. Her old pink one was beginning to fit her tighter around her somewhat escalating curves. On the silken fabric were small woven intricate designs of ivory butterflies that matched perfectly with the ivory obi she had purchased along with it.

"Damn! I gave that man my sweetest look and he still turned me down," Fuu mumbled as she shot the inn an evil glare. She turned around quickly and stomped away, aggravated that any man could turn down her sophisticated feminine charm.

The first couple of weeks at the start of her journey were easy. Fuu had traveled from town to town and village to village in hopes of spotting Jin and Mugen. She even tried to draw them once, but when she asked people if they had seen these two men, they would simply burst out laughing. So she wasn't a great drawer after all. Not only that but she had difficulty finding a job as well which led her to her present predicament, begging for free room and board.

Fuu jadedly walked along the streets of the cruddy neighborhood which gave her some time to cool down. She didn't need to look red faced and puffy when she sweetly asked the next inn keeper for a free night's stay, if she still had the courage to do so. What was so wrong with giving an innocent girl a nice room and bed to sleep in for just one night free? She closed her eyes as she approached a small shopping district that was buzzing with food stands and took a deep breath wafting in the scent of the food she was missing. Her stomach grumbled and she looked down.

"Sorry belly, but I don't have enough money to eat right now. We need to save it for tomorrow's lunch," she whispered to her stomach. Fuu sighed as she looked at the delicious food while walking by. As she neared the end of the district a small breeze had picked up and went straight through her kimono. She shivered and looked up at the sky.

Daylight was fading fast and nobody in town was willing to spare her a small bedroom for free. She frantically contemplated her options and the best being for her was to make a start towards the border of town and sleep under a sheltered tree. The thought of creepy crawly things all over her gave her the chills, but she had to do what she had to do.

The last rays of light finally subdued themselves to darkness and Fuu rapidly started to make her way towards the edge of town, trying to look as discreet as possible. As she wandered along the streets she started to feel the long stares that were fiercely burning holes throughout her body. It was already late and she knew what that meant. All the creepers and shady men would be out. Fuu surveyed the area quickly looking for a way to evade any trouble. She spotted a dark alley and quickly decided against it which only exacerbated her current situation. After considering the odds she decided to take her chances with the gloomy alley instead.

She took a left around the corner of a small fish shop and stumbled onto a semi-lit alley, now this didn't seem so bad. Still, she wasn't going to let her guard down, she clutched her hands into fists and progressively trudged along the small alley way. Above her the stars had started to poke through the dark layer in the sky, they looked so pretty tonight. Too bad she didn't have someone to share the special moment with.

Suddenly she heard the sharp reverberation of two knives colliding together and then a fierce sizzle. The sound startled her and she jumped up against one side of the alley falling onto a cluster of crates. Little by little she peaked around the corner of one of the fallen crates trying to find the source of the clamor. She spotted an open window that was letting the steam come out from a close by restaurant. So that's what it was. The scent of delicious food filled her nose and racked its way into her stomach making her ach from hunger.

"Stomach not again, I've already told you," she said but suddenly then one of the back doors in the alley burst open and two guys walked out. Fuu pushed herself against the wall as to not be detected. She could hear them boasting something about their wins and laughing. At that exact moment she felt something soft of her foot, she hesitantly looked down and saw a gigantic rat scurry across her feet. She let out a loud scream jumped up kicking the rat off her foot.

"Well well, what do we have here? What's a pretty little thing like you doing out all alone? Shouldn't you be accompanied by someone?" one of the guys jeered at her. She watched his eyes roam her body and she suddenly felt dirty.

"Oh well I was just about to meet my um husband who's just around the corner in the fish shop. He's getting our dinner so that I can cook a delicious meal for him, so thanks for worrying but I'll be fine," Fuu said quickly as she started to back up in the opposite direction.

"That's too bad, you know if you'd just asked us to stay with you I'm sure you would have had a good time. If you know what I mean, right Ichiro," the other guy said as he started to laugh.

"What do you mean Kazuo? Of course she'll stay with us, and you," he said pointing a finger at Fuu, "you better think twice before you open up your pretty lips and say no." The two guys gradually started to approach Fuu, both wearing matching leers. Fuu froze not knowing what to do. Two short seconds passed and she snapped out of it, wanting to resist any type of sexual harassment that she knew was coming she quickly ran. Behind her she heard the voices of the two guys gaining on her. Crap what was she going to do?

All of a sudden she felt a huge hand grip her wrist as she was being pulled back and then shoved onto the wall. "Why are you running away? We just want to play," said Ichiro as he gave her a toothy grin. From where she was at she could smell the stench of his breath, it reeked, and it made her want to throw up. Ichiro's free hand was now moving alongside her hips and up to her breasts. She clenched her teeth in fear, no way was this actually happening to her. She hadn't even fully begun her journey and already she was going to be raped, maybe beaten and left for dead. This was really unfair.

"What the hell?" Ichiro said taken aback, "Do you have a deformed breast or what you dumb broad?" Kazuo laughed in the background. Fuu shot a dirty glare at him, how dare he! That's when Ichiro pulled out her money bag that she had been secretly hiding in her kimono. Both men stared at the bag and she felt the Ichiro's grip give way. This was her chance and she had to act fast.

"Keep the money," she vented as she pulled her right arm back and punched him square in the nose. The guy barely had time to react as he pulled his hands up to cup his nose; blood seeped through his fingers as he yelled in pain. That was the sign that meant run. Fuu had no choice but to abandon her only hope of survival in the hands of those two bastards. She raced through the town not showing any signs of slowing down until she reached the edge. By then she was out of breath and her side ached, not to mention the pain that was searing her right hand.

"Damn them! How could I let myself get caught up in a situation like that? Now I'll never get a decent meal again," she fumed as she walked over to a huge tree and slouched against the rough bark. She cradled her hand close to her trying to ignore the pain. In just one day she encountered more bad luck than she had in one year. No room, no food, and no money. At least she would be safe here, for now.

Fuu leaned her head back against the bark of the tree and stared up at the night sky straining her eyes so that she could see the stars that were being covered by long fertile branches. She couldn't give up hope now; she didn't even want to think of it because giving up would mean the end of this whole escapade. How the hell did Jin and Mugen do it every day? Fuu sighed and shut her eyes, listening intently to the whistle of the nighttime wind.

Slowly her anger dispersed as a wave of sleep washed over her. How had she gone from being someone who had everything to being someone who had nothing? Was this how Jin and Mugen lived? She didn't know, but somewhere inside she felt that she would see them again. Hopefully soon or she might not even make it. As the night continued to diminish Fuu decided to stop resisting and allowed sleep to take over. She might as well rest now because there would be a rough patch of long days ahead of her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review that way I can continue with my story. I have lots of plots ahead but I at least need a handful of reviews per chapter to continue. Pretty please! :)


	3. Two Is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**Sorry this took so damn long. I wrote half of the chapter, and then figured it didn't flow. So it took me a while to re-strategize (aka re-write) this chapter again, so my apologies. This chapter might be a little longer. But now that the time has come, please enjoy! -Side Note- I know people have been reading this chapter and not reviewing. It really helps if you review that way I can write more to this story, feedback is a good thing! Please review. :)  
**-Kogalover0809**

**

* * *

**

**2**

**Two Is Better Than One**

Okay where did I leave off? Oh right alone under a tree, with no money, who could forget? Well it's been a couple of weeks since then and every town I've come across has shut me down on any offer for a job. Apparently only men can handle real jobs. But a couple of days ago I stumbled into a town called Hadano; apparently it's a town that cultivates something called tobacco. I'm not sure I know what that is, but the people around here say it's great. The only thing I find great here is that there are tons of flyers that are seeking employees of all various sorts of jobs. All I have to do is pick the job that's right for me. Sounds easy right? Wrong! Who wants a female employee now-a-days remember?

Sometimes I still can't believe a whole month has gone by and I've still have no clue where Jin and Mugen are. I swear I've searched high and low and every nook and cranny for those two. I might not show it on the outside because I'm all gung-ho, but on the inside I feel like doing this was all a big mistake. Was I so fed up with my everyday life to even think of venturing out on my own? At this point I'm already struggling just to not give up. I was stupid for even thinking I'd have a chance at finding the two of them again, and even stupider for thinking that things would go back to the way they were before. What if they don't and I end up stuck being by myself again? That's something I try not to think about too much these days. But still I can't help but wonder.

I knew it would be hard being on my own, but once in a while I just wish the world would give me a break and say, "I'm sorry Fuu for being such a jerk to you, here's where you can find Jin and Mugen. And Oh! Here's some money to help you along." Honestly, I'm such a hopeless wreck, what would they say if they saw me now? I don't even want to know. What I do know now is that I'm going to pick out one of these flyers and get a job because I need some money and I'll be damned if I don't get some cash fast. I can't tolerate an empty stomach anymore!

* * *

Fuu stared up at the stairs that led to the Furukawa dojo, the place was overwhelmingly surrounded by huge trees and soft plush grass. A decent place for a job she thought. She looked back down at the paper she was holding in her hands that read, "Seeking an employee at the Furukawa dojo." It took her forever to find out where the dojo was located, but she did her research and here she was. She started to climb the long flight of steps and as she reached the top was surprised to find a beautiful scenery awaiting her with lush bushes filled with numerous flowers and just beyond them she spotted the biggest dojo she'd ever seen in her life.

After recovering from shock, Fuu began to call out to the owner. "Hello? Is anyone here? My name is Fuu. I picked up your flyer and it says that you're seeking an employee. Hello?" She tried to keep her shouting to a minimum as not to upset the person who would hopefully become her boss. A few minutes went by with no reply. She began to wonder through the open grounds. She still couldn't believe how beautiful everything looked. It was so green. Fuu decided that a quick look around wouldn't hurt. She waltzed into the lush area picking a small yellow flower from one of the small bushes and placed it in her hair. Not too far from the bushes she noticed a small pond and besides that she spotted a winding tree with a small shrine on top of some smooth rocks. She walked over and squatted to get a closer look.

"I put that there for my husband," said a small feminine voice from behind. Startled by the woman's unexpected comment Fuu jumped up and let out a small gasp.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry around, it's just that everything is so pretty here," Fuu said as she politely bowed. "Ah my name is Fuu. I came to ask if you were still looking for an employee. I'm willing to work if the position is still available," she quickly stated as to show the woman a reason for her being here. As Fuu began to look up she saw before her a small elderly woman about one third of Fuu's own height. She had grey hair with streaks of white that were pulled neatly into a bun. Playing on her lips was a small smile that curved up slightly and faded into her soft wrinkles, and when she looked up at Fuu her eyes spoke kind words to her.

"Yes I'm still trying to find someone to help me tidy up my dojo. It would be wonderful if you could be the one to help me do it. Please come in." The old lady placed her hand on Fuu's back and ushered her along. As they headed inside the dojo Fuu took of her sandals and sat down on the tatami mats patiently waiting for the woman to speak.

"Would you like some tea?" the elderly woman asked with the smile still displayed on her wrinkled face.

"Yes please." While the lady went to make the tea, Fuu looked around the room, it was small but it made her wonder how many of these sized rooms could fit into a dojo this big. The woman walked back in with the tea. She poured some in a small cream cup for Fuu and handed it to her.

A whole two minutes had passed in silence but to Fuu it felt like an eternity. She still hoped that the woman would accept her to work here. What was she thinking just browsing about in someone else's yard? She looked across to the woman while she sipped her tea; the lady was still smiling back at her. It gave her the willies.

"A few years ago my husband passed away. He was a wonderful man, very strong in his beliefs and also very caring. He used to teach kenjutsu here at the dojo and all of his pupils praised him for his wonderful skills and for being such a great teacher. It wasn't long after his seventh year teaching that he started to cough up blood. The doctor diagnosed him with tuberculosis and in time it eventually over powered him. After his death I felt that this place was full of memories that were trying to haunt me, and I couldn't escape. But I've come to terms with myself after all these years, and now I see that the whole dojo is just filled with his loving spirit. It's very peaceful here. As much as I would like to stay here by myself, it's getting more and more difficult for someone of my age to keep it clean and tidy. So that's why you're here."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Fuu said dimly. She wondered to herself what she would do if she ever lost the person she cared for most. Not that she had one at the moment.

"There's no need it was so long ago now. I apologize for not properly introducing myself. My name is Nanami Furukawa," she said, "I know you'll have a splendid time working here."

* * *

"Yes can I have two of those please," Fuu said pointing to the odd looking fruit. She assumed it was an imported one from the looks of it. She handed the money over to the young man that was eyeing her, giving him a dirty look she brisk fully walked away. Dirty minded men these days, it reminded her of a certain someone in particular; a guy with big frizzy hair, who always acted like a jerk, liked big breasted women, and only cared about himself. Fuu sighed and looked down at her bags trying to get the memory out of her head.

"Let's see here," she counted the items that she picked up and smiled to herself, "yep I think this was all that Ms. Furukawa said she needed." With the two bags in her hands she began to walk back towards the dojo. It had already been a week and a half since she started working for Ms. Furukawa. She felt so comfortable with her that she even decided to let her in on her "situation". You know with the whole traveling and looking for two men. She even understood her determination and told her that if she ever felt that she needed to take off again that it would be fine with her.

Fuu looked up at the bright sky; the sun was just at its highest peak in the atmosphere. It was just the right type of weather to clean out the shiki futon's. "That's probably what I'll do when I get back," Fuu mumbled to herself. As she was nearing a couple of outside food shops she noticed a crowd of people gathered at in one area shouting. She hesitantly walked forward trying to avoid any trouble when she spotted a full head of fuzzy hair desperately trying to get out amongst them.

There's no way that it could be him. Here? Now? As the figure pushed along the tight squeezing crowd she noticed the bright blue bands of tattoos around his wrists and ankles. It has to be him. Her heart started to pound faster, she could practically feel the blood flowing through her veins. As she watched him fighting to get out of the crowd Fuu tried to figure out the situation. One: there were angry people, and not just a few but a whole crowd. Two: there was a plethora of food everywhere. Three: money had to be involved.

As he reached the end of the crowd Mugen pushed though with all his might and stumbled out, he was about to make his getaway when he spotted her. Standing just beyond the crowd of people in a violet kimono holding two bags of stuff in her hands looking like she just saw a ghost.

"What the hell? Fuu?" he said quizzically.

Someone in the crowd noticed Mugen's absence and yelled, "He's getting away!"

"Ah shit," Mugen mumbled. He was in for it now.

Fuu stared at Mugen who was staring straight at her. What was she going to do? This was one of the moments she'd been waiting for and she couldn't even say anything. Wait. What's was he doing? Mugen was running straight towards Fuu at full force. She shielded herself from the collision she knew was coming. Suddenly she felt his hand grip her wrist and was yanked in the opposite direction, Fuu knew what this meant, and she had no choice but to start running with him.

Fuu's head was suddenly filled with numerous comments that she could spit out at him in anger but the only one that came out was, "Mugen you jerk!" He turned and gave her a sly smile.

"Hello yourself girlie," he said sarcastically. As the crowd seemed to slowly disperse and fade away Mugen pulled Fuu into a small street that was less crowded and from there he spotted a secluded alley and decided to lay low there for a while. He pulled Fuu along dragging her with him. As they approached the small alley Mugen let go of Fuu's wrist and slouched against the wall. Fuu did the same while inspecting the red mark he left on her skin, both trying to catch their breath. As her adrenaline slowed and anger from being involved in some crime she didn't commit dispersed, a sense of happiness mixed with dread took its place.

"I've been waiting for this moment I don't know how long," Fuu incoherently mumbled. Mugen turned and stared at her not catching all of her words. He looked over at her noticing that her features were more mature. As his eyes quickly examined her he suddenly became aware of the curves that she was hiding under her kimono. So this little girl has grown some over the years he humorously thought.

"So ya got a place round here?" Mugen asked.

"What?" Fuu asked snapping out of her daze. She thought about telling him her reasons for being here, she had the urge to spill out her guts and just hug him and say that she was so glad to see him and that she had been searching for him for so long. But Fuu kept her mouth shut; he would probably laugh or wouldn't understand her reason. Come to think of it, she never really thought about what she would say the day she would meet Jin and Mugen. 'Hey can I tag along with you?' That wouldn't work.

"Well I do have a place I'm staying at although it's temporary. It's where I work, but I'm sure you'll be accepted there if you help around a bit," Fuu said straightforwardly. At the moment she didn't understand her current feelings. It was like a devastating amount of happiness that she felt she couldn't express, especially not to Mugen.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

On the way to the dojo, Fuu asked Mugen the reason behind the ruckus earlier in the day. "Well since ya asked and all might as well tell ya. I was hungry. I needed some cash so I saw a few people who I could pick pocket but I guess I lost my touch and I accidentally dropped one of the bags full of money right in front of the person I stole it from. The guy figured it was me, but I denied it then all of the other damn people I stole from figured their money was missin' so everybody charged at me. Never have I ever been done in like that before," he said recalling the scene.

As he spoke Fuu shot small glances at him taking notice of the wear and tear on his body over the years. He had acquired a few scars here and there, nothing major. He also seemed skinnier and his skin looked dark and smooth. She smiled to herself, but he was still the same Mugen.

"So this is it huh?" Mugen mumbled as they approached the steps of the property. He glanced up at them and then back down at Fuu. She smiled up at him as they started to ascend the steps.

"This is it," Fuu said happily trying to shake her off her dim mood. When they reached the top Fuu turned to look at Mugen, and from the look on his face she could tell that he was shocked at how big the dojo was too. She chuckled at him.

"What are ya laughin' at?" Mugen asked brusquely. Fuu shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing."

"Ah Fuu you're back. Oh! And who's this young gentleman?" Ms. Furukawa said approaching the two of them. She gave Fuu a quick wink. Oh God she could have died from embarrassment!

"This is Mugen, he's um an old friend of mine," Fuu said quietly. Mugen looked at the lady who was even smaller than Fuu and scratched his head. Fuu continued, "We ran into some trouble and I was just wondering if he's able to stay with us for a while, if that's okay with you? I promise he'll help around even if I have to force his lazy butt!"

"That's sounds good! More work can be done. Come one let's get inside, dinner's ready," Ms. Furukawa said as she grabbed Mugen's hand and with a little quickness in her step towed him along.

"Hey ya old lady! What d'ya think you're doin'?" Mugen stated as his voice trailed off. Fuu looked at the both of them leaving and started to amble along after them. She knew that from now on, with Mugen around, things were going to change…for the better. One down and one more to go.

* * *

Ah! Finally you've finished the chapter. Please let me know what you think, if I'm moving in the right direction or if you'd like to see a few changes. Maybe you think it's perfect as is. Please I still have more on my mind for this story lots more on my mind. Thanks for reading. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm begging you for reviews here! Help me out! Have a heart!


	4. Young Adult Friction

**Author's Note: **Phew! It's done, and I hope I haven't let anybody down on this latest installment of Roadkill Morning. I've just been staring at it for days wondering if I would publish it, but I've decided to just go with my instincts. Enjoy everyone and thanks for reading!  
**-Kogalover0809**

**

* * *

**

**3**

**Young Adult Friction**

Mugen, I can't believe I found him. I can't believe he's actually here with me. And yet, and yet I can't tell you how much I wish I could've found Jin first. Mugen is such a jerk! Not to mention a pain in the ass. I can't make him do anything without bribing him with my hard earned money. If I tell him to help me clean the floors he says, 'How much ya gunna give me?' If I say can you go buy some supplies he says, 'It's too long a-walk'. Damn him! And each time he does something for me I have to give him my share of the money that I worked hard to earn. Oh he infuriates me! Doesn't he know he's supposed to work around here for free room and board?

Not only does he exchange work for my money, but he also has to sleep in the same room as me. He says it's because the room where he was supposed to sleep in was too small. I'm sure his skinny ass would have fit just fine. With his legs sprawled across the floor and his sudden random movements everywhere, I can hardly get any sleep at night. Oh yeah, and after a good long night at the bar, he comes and tries to hit on me then ends up knocking out on the floor while taking up the futon that I sleep on.

I know what you're thinking, 'Fuu stop complaining at least you're not alone anymore right?' But you don't know what it's like having to live with the guy! Although even if you did say that I know it's true. Deep down I'm really glad that I found Mugen, aside from all of his antics. When I can't sleep at night, I secretly look at him and smile because we're together. Of course not in that kind of way! And when he tries to hit on me when he's drunk, he doesn't say how flat-chested I am which must mean I've grown in certain places. And even though he's a jerk, he still gets the job done. I guess in the end, the fact that we're finally together and I'm not alone triumphs over him being a lazy bum. But still, I hope that I can earn enough money to move on and find Jin. Sooner rather than later.

* * *

"Mugen. Hey!" a small voice whispered in the depths of the night. "Psst, hey Mugen!" Mugen felt two hands desperately trying to move his body, shoving him, trying eagerly to wake him but failing miserably. He let out a small groan and swatted the hands away. Silence, good that means he got the girlie to go away. Then without warning he heard his name being shouted simultaneously as something heavy fell on top of him followed by a loud thump. He struggled to breathe as his air was knocked out from his lungs, there was slight pressure on his ribs and oh shit she was on his balls. Mugen immediately sat up and shoved Fuu off his testicular region. He let out a heavy sigh.

"What the fuck do you think you're doin'?" he said cupping his balls gently. Fuu looked at him and gave him a guilty smile.

"Look it's not my fault you didn't wake up when I called your name, and then you proceeded to ignore me. I wasn't intentionally aiming for your balls when I jumped on you I just wanted to wake you up." She shrugged her shoulders and lifted up her hands. "Sorry," she said sarcastically.

Fuu turned around quickly to grab a candle and lit it placing it by his futon, the way the warmth of the light hit her face made it glow. Her hair was down and her yukata was pulled languidly across her body. He'd gotten used to seeing her like this, but he couldn't shake the fact that she still looked more mature than what she had just a few years ago.

"Mugen," she started to say snapping him out of his thoughts, "I know I've never asked you this before, but I was thinking maybe if I did ask and you did happen to know the answer it would make things a whole lot easier for me."

"Whoa whoa! What do you think I know?" he said giving her a cold stare. "Look," he said picking up his hands in defense, "if you think I stole you're money that you left on the floor. I didn't. Finders keepers ya know."

"Mugen! I'm serious, and besides I already knew you took it," she said giving him an evil glare. "I was actually wondering, if by any chance these past couple of years, you'd run into Jin?"

"Jin? Why? Wait lemme guess, while trying to find your so called Sunflower Samurai you fell in love with the guy. Now you miss him and want to try to find him," he said sarcastically.

"Wha…NO!" she exclaimed her cheeks getting flustered from the comment, "I didn't fall in love with Jin. It's just that…um…well I just wanted to….," her words trailed off into a mumble. She didn't want Mugen to know that she had been looking for them all this time, she still hadn't thought of anything to tell them. Fuu looked down at her hands and played with them trying to think of something quick to tell Mugen. If she lied he probably wouldn't know since he's an idiot. Then all of a sudden it clicked.

"Well since I met up with you I just figured that we should go see Jin and it would be like old times again. You know," she said putting a big smile on her face; it was true in a-way. He looked at her suspiciously but didn't say a word. "Plus I didn't plan on staying here forever. I don't want to be a burden on Ms. Furukawa, I know she pays me for my hard work but she needs to keep some money for herself since she doesn't have a job." Fuu waited for a reply, she didn't really know what to say and she figured that he wouldn't really care about the latter part but it was the only thing she could think of.

"Since ya asked, no I haven't seen Jin," Mugen said picking up his hand to scratch his head, " But about a month ago I overheard some yakuza guys talking shit about some four-eyed samurai dude that had roughed up a few of their men. I figured it was Jin handling business as usual. That was when I was at Hokkaido, and that's kinda far from here. Catch my drift?"

"Far huh? Well I think I've saved enough money to last for several weeks possibly over a month if we spend it wisely." She hesitated before she spoke again. Hoping he wouldn't turn her down she asked, "So do…you want to come?" She looked up at him, her face held a determined look while her eyes were silently pleading.

He shrugged, "Yeah I'll go, I ain't got nothing better to do round here."

"For real?" Fuu squealed and from the rush of the excitement she hugged Mugen.

"Hey hey, I don't do hugs," he said brushing her off. "Is that all cause I'm goin' back to bed." Fuu watched as Mugen made himself comfortable on the futon again, she couldn't be more thrilled that he was going to stay with her. She was scared that he would have said no, but she didn't have to worry about that anymore.

Fuu slid over to her futon and laid down pulling the covers over her. This was it; she was going to hit the road again but this time with Mugen by her side. They were going to find Jin she just knew it. She smiled to herself and turned to her side to face Mugen, "Mugen. Mugen are you still awake?"

"Hm?"

"Goodnight."

"…Night."

* * *

"And so that's what we've decided," Fuu stated to Ms. Furukawa with a solemn look holding her small features together. Ms. Furukawa nodded slowly kept quiet contemplating her next words.

Fuu sat on the edge of the dojo floor outside of her room, her feet just barely hanging off of the ground. It was the next morning after her conversation with Mugen and she had to let Ms. Furukawa know of their plans to leave by the end of the week.

"Like I said when you told me about your situation, I'm fine with you leaving because you're not meant to stay in one place. In your heart you are strong like the earth, but your mind and soul are like water always moving and making its own path. Plus you have been such a great help around here. I want to thank you." She grabbed Fuu's hand and squeezed it gently. Fuu smiled.

"So," Ms. Furukawa said her expression changing drastically from a kind old woman to that of a sly perverted old man, "I heard that entire ruckus last night. I've still got good hearing you know. You shouting Mugen's name in the throes of passion, and Mugen having his way with you roughly. Yeah I heard it all, must have been some night." She chuckled. Upon hearing this Fuu turned a bright shade of red.

"Whoa! Hold it…just just hold it right there! Mugen and and I…in the throes of passion?" she stammered, "You've got it all wrong. We were just…we'll I was just trying to wake…" She tried to explain but Ms. Furukawa put a finger to her lips.

"It's okay I don't need to know the details sweetie. But make sure of one thing," she said as her face became serious, "don't let him go this time. Okay?" Fuu's embarrassment seemed to fade as she reflected on her last words. Ms. Furukawa got up from her spot next to Fuu and walked away vanishing around the corner of the dojo. Fuu let out a huge sigh and chuckled to herself, 'Mugen and me…yeah right?"

"What are you laughin' about?"

Startled by Mugen's words Fuu quickly got up and shook her head violently. "Nothing." He looked at her trying to figure out the situation, but she held her head low and didn't dare look at him. From the looks of it she said something under her breath but he couldn't quite make it out.

"What d'ya say?" Without warning Fuu picked up her head, a huge blush playing on her cheeks and her lips in a small pout.

"I said 'You're such a jerk!'" she yelled at him and then stomped away.

Mugen watched her leave slightly startled from the comment, not because of what she said but because he really didn't do anything to deserve it this time. At least that's what he thought. "Whatever." He shrugged it off, and kept on walking.

Fuu stopped and watched Mugen walk away, stupid jerk making Ms. Furukawa think weird things about him and me. She leaned against the dojo wall and sighed, this would be their last week here. Fuu was a little sad to go, but like she told Mugen she couldn't stay forever. Her journey had to continue and staying in one place for a long time, although necessary, wasn't in her plans.

She decided to take a quick walk around the dojo grounds, it was so peaceful here. The trees and the flowers made it feel so serene. Fuu took in a deep breath of air, this was definitely the calm before the storm, but indeed it was a storm she had been looking forward to for a long time now. She would face it with full force. She laughed at herself, what was she thinking about storms for? Fuu turned around and walked back towards the dojo, it was almost time for her to help Ms. Furukawa with dinner or God help her Mugen would throw a fit. Yeah she sure would miss these days.

* * *

Okay I know there's not a lot of action in this chapter but I had to get all the information out and I was trying not to rush things. But I guarantee action in the next few chapters for sure! PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!


	5. Like We Used To

**Author's Note:** Okay I think I really like where this chapter is headed. And I hope that everyone likes it as well. Hopefully everyone also likes the direction that the story is headed in. Sorry that this took a while to conjure up, but it is indeed finished. So please read and enjoy. Don't forget to review! I love reviews!  
**-Kogalover0809**

* * *

**4**

**Like We Used To**

It's only been four day's since we left Hadano and to tell you the truth I think we're lost. Yeah lost! I mean I've been lost before but not like this. Let's just say I let Mugen lead the way because he "obviously" knew the way to Hokkaido. Boy was that one wrong move to make. So now not only are we lost, but we're in a very vast forest that is not only deep and dark but it's also starting to give me the creeps. I could so go for a warm futon right now.

In the meantime we figured if we just keep walking straight we'll eventually find the end to this never-ending forest. I have high hopes on eating a very large meal soon since all I've been eating is small nuts and edible berries which, let me tell you, aren't too appeasing. They're more like snacks rather than a full course meal to me.

Besides not having a huge bowl of noodles in front of me, I can't shake off the eerie feeling that someone or something is following us. Which is weird because I figured Mugen would have a knack for figuring those kinds of things out. But if he doesn't say anything then maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me. Damn those tasty animals out there! At lease I hope its animals…

* * *

"I knew it! I never should have trusted you when you said that you could lead us to Hokkaido. You can't even read for crying out loud!" Fuu shouted, her voice echoing off the trees. It had been a few days since they had entered the forest and the end didn't seem like it was going to appear anytime soon. She had been nagging him since the afternoon and Mugen had just about had enough. He quickly turned around and put his face directly in hers. She let out a small gasp seeing him up so close. He was so close that she could see the small beads of sweat forming on his temples, so close that she could see the small lines that made up his dark features, so close that she fell into a pool of brown when she stared in his eyes. She immediately started to turn a shade of red, and looked down at the ground.

"Look here girlie; I said 'I've been to' Hokkaido not "I know the way" to Hokkaido. If you're going to blame someone blame yourself for jumping to conclusions about me knowing the way," Mugen finally said getting sick of Fuu's constant nagging. Yeah it was true that they were lost, but he was the only one trying to get them out.

"Well…yeah, but I just assumed that you…" Fuu said displaying a small pout on her small lips while fumbling on her words, but Mugen cut her off.

"Hey, did ya hear that?" Fuu looked back up at him and gave him a quizzical look. What was he getting all unnerved about?

"Oh yeah you heard that too? That's my stomach growling because I'm so damn hungry!" she said sarcastically, but Mugen didn't respond. He just stood alert with his hand on the hilt of his katana. Silence. She could practically hear him breathing it was so quiet. "Mugen I don't hear anything….wa-ahhh!" Fuu tried to spit out words but someone's hand was over her mouth, then she felt something sharp and cold against her throat.

"This is like taking candy from a baby," said a deep voice from behind Fuu. She tried to look up but could only see a shadow. The hand that was over her smelled of dirt and sweat, it was rather large and rough. Maybe this guy was a bandit, but Fuu didn't know for sure she could only speculate.

"This is our territory no trespassers allowed, but we do take hostages to play with once and a while," the voice laughed out.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want from us?" Mugen spit, there was no way in hell he was happy about all this. He put up with hardly any food, he put up with Fuu's nagging, but this, this was the last straw.

"The name's Hachiuma. And what do I want? Well for starters I want you dead. Next I think I'll take your woman and play with her a little, what do you say?" he brushed his arm against her breast and laughed again. Fuu squirmed under him, desperately trying to free herself. Gross, there was no way in hell she would ever let this pervert touch her.

"Look here buddy; you picked the wrong guy to mess with. Now why don't ya put the girl aside and let's see who the real man is? Eh?" Mugen pulled out his katana out of its sheath, the sound of the metal reverberating, slicing through the silence.

"He he. So you want to play?" Hachiuma said. Hachiuma who had been standing behind Fuu the entire time pushed her aside and pulled out a pair of twin kodachi's. Finally being able to get a full view of the man that had threatened Mugen with her life Fuu looked up at him. He was exceedingly tall and broad with muscles protruding out of him from every angle. He looked vicious, no evil. His long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail and his eyes were glaring at Mugen. His skin was extremely pale and he wore a sinister grin on his face. She shivered; there was no way in hell she would ever want to pass this guy up on a normal street.

In a flash he was already clashing swords with Mugen, who like always, was ready for a throw down. Hachiuma was tough, she knew that but she was certain Mugen could pull his way out of this one…she hoped. Fuu watched their fighting from a distance everything seemed like one big blur to her.

Mugen knew this guy was good, but not any better than previous lowlifes that he'd already killed in the past. Compared to them this guy was nothing. As Mugen watched Hachiuma charge towards him he easily side swept his kodachi's and swung his elbow hard into the back of his head. Hibachi stumbled and turned around enraged that Mugen could easily avoid his attack.

"I'll get you bastard!" he yelled and quickly charged again at Mugen, this time with a different move. Mugen watched his feet as they moved quicker and lighter than before, not wanting him to get the upper hand Mugen charged back at him watching his swords and waiting for his moment to attack. Hachiuma swung his arms up bring his swords high up in the air and was about to bring them down on Mugen from what it seemed to be his first and final blow, but when Mugen saw his chance he took it.

Immediately he swung his sword across the top portion of the Hachiuma's chest and heard a loud thud. It was a piece of cake like he knew it would be. He flicked his sword towards the ground getting the blood off and with his hand motioned Fuu to come towards him.

"Mugen is he dead?" she asked not sure if it was okay just to let the guy lay there. The look on Mugen's face was that of pure irritation.

"Not yet, but with him losing so much blood he will be," Mugen said quickly scanning the area. "We have to go, now." With that said he put his katana back in its sheath and started to head in the same direction that they were previously headed in.

"But Mugen …" Fuu started to say as she walked towards him but Hachiuma grabbed her ankle squeezing it tightly. "Mugen!"

"They'll get you. I know they will. They're already on their way," Hachiuma said while coughing up blood. "He he he. You're going to die for sure no….w…." Mugen stuck one of the guy's kodachi's straight through his back.

"That'll shut the fucker up; now let's get the hell outta here!"

As soon as they took off running they could hear voices directly behind them. Mugen started to run faster but Fuu couldn't keep up. Her breathing became slightly heavier and she could feel her legs and arms beginning to tingle. But she couldn't give up she just had to get out of here.

"Ahh," Fuu squealed as she tumbled on a rock. Mugen turned around just in time to punch the lights out of one of their approaching pursuers. He saw Fuu on the ground and put his hand out she immediately grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"Who the fuck do these bastards think they are?" he said. Holding tightly onto Fuu's hand he pulled her through the forest floor as he ran with all his might.

"I don't know but look, there's light ahead," Fuu said with some hope coming out through her voice. With that in mind Mugen rushed out of the dark forest and straight into the edge of a town village. Thinking quickly he needed to try and find a place to hide, although if he could he would take on all those bastards, but he wasn't sure how many there were or if it was even worth it. Not to mention he didn't want to let the brat behind him get in any danger, not that he really cared or anything, she just had the dough for him to eat and sleep that's all.

Still holding onto Fuu's hand he pulled her into the village scanning every house and shop there was until he spotted a small inn. "Hey let's go in there," he said and with that pushed Fuu into the small inn. Fuu let out a huge sigh of relief, this small shack that had the indecency to call itself an inn felt like the safest place she'd been since leaving Hadano.

Fuu quickly walked straight up to the old man at the front desk and slammed some money on the table, "One room please?" She placed a pretty smile on her face despite the fact that she was out of breath and pieces of her hair were plastered to her face.

Mugen looked around the room with impatience before stopping to look back at the old man. "Hey old geezer any time soon would be nice." The old man quickly turned around and picked a key and handed it to them. He tried hard not to look at Mugen's face.

Fuu collected her change and quickly rushed up to the room, but Mugen stayed put. He stared at the old man for a while before saying, "If anybody asks if you've seen us, you say that you haven't or else. Got that?" The old man nodded not saying a word.

"Mugen you coming?" shouted Fuu from the top of the stairs. He nodded his head and trudged up the stairs following Fuu into their room.

Fuu fell back on her futon and let out a huge sigh. She eyed Mugen from where she was at; he was staring out the window discretely with an apprehensive look on his face. She couldn't help it anymore she burst out laughing and he turned to look at her.

"Have you lost your mind, you crazy bitch?"

Even with his tone of voice she couldn't help it. This was what she was looking for. This is how it used to be running away from the bad guys and getting this rush. Oh the rush! She had forgotten all about it while staying by herself in that rinky-dink old town that she lived in. But this is what she wanted, some fun, and some danger.

"Mugen why are you so worked up? You probably could have taken on all those guys," she said trying to catch her breath from laughing. She sat up, pushed her hair out of her face, and looked at him. It was evening already and the sun was slowly setting, its warm rays hitting his face while the rest of him was hidden in darkness. His mouth was firmly pressed together and she could tell he was clenching his jaws.

Somewhere inside her she felt something swell up and she immediately looked away. Maybe it was too dark in here; she decided to look for a candle to light. He watched her fiddle around the room looking for something. He hadn't responded to her question, but rather left it unanswered.

Fuu was right; he never got so worked up over things like this before. Killing off a few guys wasn't anything new. But it was different this time, what if something had gone wrong. Jin wasn't here to back him up so if anything had happened to her…whoa wait a sec. Mugen placed his fingers over his temples, there was no way he was thinking that he was worried about Fuu. Fuu of all damn people! He had to get out.

Fuu watched Mugen walk across the room and towards the door. "Hey where are you going?" she asked but hearing the ache in her voice made her wince. Great now she sounded like she needed him or something.

He opened the door without looking at her, "I'm goin' out. Don't open the door for anybody unless ya know it's me." And with that he left. Fuu let out a breath she realized that she'd been holding. Why was she feeling like this all of a sudden? Like she wanted him to stay.

She let out a small laugh. No way! She didn't care if he was going out to the bar or to get laid, after all that was who Mugen was. Not like he was ever going to change. She sighed again, and then remembered that she was looking for a candle.

It was late and he knew it, but he had stayed out drinking just to get his mind away from all the crazy shit that just happened. Either way it didn't work, for some reason Fuu had crept back into his mind. "Stupid bitch," he mumbled, "who does she think she is?" Why he said this he wasn't quite sure. But for some reason he felt slight anger towards her. He stumbled into the inn and walked up to their room. He could see the light from a candle on, great she waited up for him and he was sure she was going to bitch him out for sure.

He swung the door open only to find a half covered Fuu asleep on her futon. Her hair was sprawled across the floor, and one of her legs and arms were sticking out from under the covers. He sighed, dumb brat. As quietly as he could he shut the door and walked up to her and leaned down. Her face looked so peaceful totally different from the expressions that were usually sprawled over it during the day. Mugen could hear her soft breathing coming from between her slightly parted lips. He tried not to stare at them and their light pink tint or the fact that her lower lip was so full and looked so soft.

He shook his head trying to prevent himself from staring. Quickly he tucked her arm and leg back under the covers and got up to walk away but he felt something tugging on his shirt. He turned back around and saw Fuu's mouth moving. He couldn't quite hear what she was saying, so he moved closer placing his ear right above her lips.

He could feel her breath as she whispered, "Don't leave me." His eyes shot open then he realized that the she must be dreaming. Nonetheless he blew out the candle and lay down next to her. Mugen placed his arms under his head and stared up at the ceiling. What was he going to do with her?

"Ah that's it," he nodded his head in agreement with himself, "I guess I can teach her some basic hand to hand combat skills." That way at least she'd know how to defend herself. He grinned to himself; yeah he knew he was smart. Slowly Mugen closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Later in the night Fuu quietly stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes only to find Mugen's face inches from her own and his arm was tightly gripping her waist. She froze, her whole body starting to get hot. This wasn't good. He probably didn't mean to do it anyways. Fuu calmly pulled his arm from her and placed it near him. She scooted a little farther away from him and sighed turning her body around as to not face him so directly. Without resisting she smiled a little to herself and closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

Yay! You're done. So how was it? Eh? I know it moves a little fast and then slow at the end. Please let me know by submitting a review. Tons of thanks! Make sure to keep in touch when the next chapter rolls around!


	6. Thoughts in Reverse

**Author's Note:** Well it seems that I'm finally finished with this chapter, although it was very hard decision to publish it. I re-read it and re-read it all the while subtracting and adding some pieces, trying to figure out if it was actually okay, and after several times I just couldn't figure it out anymore. So I hope it's to everyone's liking. Sorry for the delay. But enough of this rubbish talk…enjoy! (oh also changed rating...to be safe or if I want to add some lemon later.)  
**-Kogalover0809**

* * *

**5**

**Thoughts in Reverse**

One word: training. Mugen has this idea in his head that by teaching me some self defense moves I won't always need his "assistance" when it comes to well, putting it simply, being rescued. He says it's irritating when I'm always counting on him to be saved. Which isn't all true, I could probably bust a few balls here and there. But he insisted and I inadvertently agreed.

So today is the day we are supposed to get started which makes me a little nervous with Mugen being my teacher and all. I wouldn't call his everyday fighting style normal, heck it doesn't even look normal when you're actually watching him. He sort of looks like he does a lot of random jabs, kicks, and swings all the while getting pretty damn lucky when they hit his opponent. Although I'll admit, but never to his face, that sometimes he does look pretty cool…um in some weird way. I do think it's a little unusual that he would even mention training me since it's something he never did in the past. Perhaps he's changed while we were apart and figured out that he depends on my working skills just as much as I depend on his survival skills. Though to be honest I think I'd rather have Jin teach me these sorts of things since his techniques appear to be a little bit more orthodox, if you know what I mean?

Oh and about those guys from the forest, oddly enough we haven't seen them around yet, but we did ask the inn keeper and he mentioned that they were the local yakuza. Their boss's name is Shinobu Ikezawa and rumor has it that they've been illegally selling women and young girls to whore houses around the area. I'll make sure I'm not their next victim, so the next time they get in my way again I'll let them taste the wrath of Fuu. So for the time being our journey to find Jin is postponed, but just until we rest up a bit and avoid those yakuza bastards. Then we're off!

* * *

Fuu winced as she felt Mugen's hand squeeze her forearm, his fingertips digging in between her soft flesh and small muscles. His arm had came out of nowhere just like before and wrapped itself in front of her small body, her mind instantly drawing blank. A small drop of sweat dripped off of Mugen's face and landed on Fuu's neck slowly making its way down to the valley of her breasts. She shivered as it cooled a path on her burning skin.

The sun was perched high above them in the sky allowing its scorching rays to sabotage their bodies. She knew Mugen would be pissed after the numerous times they attempted this move and failed. But she couldn't help that she was getting tired and was hungry as hell. Not even attempting to get herself out of this one, she shut her eyes and waited patiently for what was to come. Within seconds she could feel the cold sharp blade pressing against her neck. That was it, she failed. By this time she would surely be a goner.

Mugen immediately released his hold on her arm and indistinctly pushed her away. "What did I tell ya to do when someone attacks from behind?" he asked slightly ticked off from the number of times they'd gone through this already. Damn, even as a kid he would have already gotten it down by now.

"I'm supposed to grab their arm and shift my body so that I can elbow them in the stomach. Then I swing out from underneath their grip," she said mechanically. There was just only so much her brain could comprehend without proper nourishment. She really had been trying in the beginning with their first move, this only being the third that he had taught her. Moreover it aggravated her that he didn't have any faith in her ability to learn.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, and exhaled. "Okay one more time."

"Hn. Yeah right, more like ten more times."

"I said one more time," she retorted clenching her fists and glaring up at him.

Mugen shrugged his shoulders, and wiped the sweat that was starting to drip from his brow. Whatever, he just hoped that the girlie would get it down soon before he passed out from a heat stroke or some shit like that. He started walking around her in different directions so that she wouldn't know which side he would attack from. He wasn't expecting much from her this time; it would just end like all the other tries.

Mugen waited for several moments to pass so that she wouldn't know when to expect him, and then with as much stealth as possible he made his move, spotting his chance he took it coming in from the right. He flung his right arm across Fuu getting a solid grip on her arm, he was about to get to his katana when he felt Fuu shift a little under his weight. This slightly caught him off guard since he hadn't been expecting her to pull it off so soon. Her sudden movement was followed by a quick jab into his abdomen by her small elbow and immediately he felt the pain.

Fuu quickly twisted under his grip and pulled herself out so that she was face to face with him. Instinctively she pulled her arm back and punched him square in the jaw. Mugen fell back on the ground his hands cupping his face. The look on his face was priceless. Fuu squealed happily and then looked back at Mugen trying to suppress the urge to laugh in his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked innocently. Mugen rolled over on the floor and slowly got up.

"What the hell was that for? Ya didn't have to punch me, or elbow me that hard," he said rubbing his hand along his jaw line.

"I didn't really mean to…it just kind of happened. I guess my instincts kicked in. Heck I think it was a pretty good punch if you ask me," she replied mockingly. He rolled his eyes.

All of a sudden both of them heard a soft rumble and Fuu looked down at her stomach, they knew what that meant. "Time for food, let's call for a break and eat lunch. I'll buy. Oh uh. Before we go I should probably bathe I feel really gross." She turned on her heel and headed towards the inn.

Mugen put a small scowl on his face, "Tsk. Little bitch." He slowly walked behind her his hand still rubbing his jaw. "Well at least she's got a damn good right hook," he said under his breath before he strode to catch up to her.

Fuu strolled up to the old man sitting at the front desk. His head was perched atop his palm and his eyelids appeared to be slowly drooping. "Ahem." Startled the old man instantly looked around spotted Fuu and sighed audibly.

"What can I do for ya miss?" he said his voice sounding a little wheezy.

"I would like to take a bath please, um a hot one," she said her eyebrows softly furrowing together, she kind of felt like she was asking the impossible. He shook his head somberly side to side.

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm a little busy at the moment. Although we do have the firewood ready so if ya have someone who can do it for ya then by all means go ahead and use it." He waved his hand brushing her away from his desk.

"Busy my ass," she mumbled. She glanced around and from the looks of it, it seemed like only Mugen and she had been their only new customers in really long time. Fuu sighed and started to make her way up the stairs to her room when she heard a familiar clanking sound coming from behind her, and that's when the idea hit her. "Hey Mugen," she said and let a small grin play on her lips, "follow me for a second will you." Mugen unaware of her current situation allowed her small hands to guide him towards the back of the inn. Unware of the reason she was leading him there in the first place.

"You've gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me Fuu. You're really making me do this shit for ya?" Mugen said, no doubt pissed at himself for letting Fuu talk him into this. He squatted a little lower throwing some more chopped wood to add to the fire.

"Hm. Yeah," Fuu mumbled sinking deeper into the tub. From where she was she could barely hear Mugen's voice coming from the cracks of the window above, but just agreed with whatever he was saying anyways. She didn't really care at the moment, she was in heaven. Fuu leaned her head back against the edge of the tub soaking in its nurturing warmth. Oh God she couldn't remember how long it had been since she's had a bath like this one. Not to mention that she was in dire need of it with all the excessive training that Mugen was making her do in the heat.

Honestly what were his true intentions? He'd never ever thought to teach her self-defense before so why was teaching her now any different? Maybe he did care is she lived or died…or maybe not. Fuu tried not to snort at her last thought. Or maybe he really was tired of saving her. She frowned to herself unable to reach a conclusion to her question. Reaching up to her messy bun she pulled the hairpins that were holding up her hair out, letting her brown tresses fall to her shoulders.

Fuu stared at her reflection for a moment in the water wondering if her small features could ever truly be alluring. It was true she had indeed grown in a few areas such as her hips, thighs, and breasts, but as far as her facial features went she still looked like the same Fuu she had not too long ago. Her hand reached up to touch her cheek and slowly made its way to her lips. Lips that had never been touched by another, well besides that one boy back when she was five, but that was a different matter altogether.

She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be kissed by someone. It was pretty upsetting to admit that to herself at her current age, but it was what it was. Her seemingly endless thoughts floated around in her head, stopping only momentarily when she visualized Mugen's lips. She furiously shook her head, her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Why the hell would you think that Fuu? I know I'm not _that_ desperate," she mumbled to herself. She quickly submerged herself under the water and resurfaced only to find big beady eyes and eight black hairy legs hanging in front of her face. On impulse she shrieked as loud as she could and stood up to swat it away.

Within a blink of an eye she heard the slicing of wood and saw something fly past her. She turned to where the figure landed and was rendered speechless at the sight of Mugen standing in front of her, his mouth holding a devious grin. She glanced down at herself and then back at him. Her hair was wet and fell just past her shoulders, the water that they held dripping from the ends onto her pert nipples.

"Damn girlie, didn't know you were packing those away under all them clothes." Her eye brow twitched at his comment, he sure had some nerve. She clenched her fists in anger.

"M…Mugen you jerk! Get OUT!" She immediately covered her breasts with one arm and with the other she tried aimlessly to find the closest thing that she could throw and settled on a small face towel. Chucking it with all her might it landed a few inches short of the door that Mugen had already closed. She huffed and sank back down into the water wondering if she should strangle him the next time she saw him or just die right here from complete mortification.

* * *

Fuu and Mugen sat in the corner of an overbearingly small tea shop trying not to look too suspicious, it was the closest one from the inn and Fuu could tell just by looking that it was the cheapest one around. The air around them was filled with a stench that was hardly bearable not to mention that the only few old and ugly people hanging around this place were beginning to look pretty ominous to her. Fuu tried to cover her nose as politely as she could so that the shop owner wouldn't get offended. She was starting to wonder if she should take her food to go.

She glanced across the table at Mugen who had seemed to have forgotten the incident from earlier, and was staring intently at the menu. A small tinge of red surfaced on her checks as she replayed the scene and she clutched her kimono tighter around her. Fuu furrowed her eyebrows and cursed the spider that had caused her humiliation. Turning her thoughts towards a more worthy subject, food, she began to wonder why they hadn't been waited on.

"What the hell kind of service is this," Fuu mumbled to herself her right eyebrow slightly twitching. They had been waiting over five minutes already. Heck if she was working here she would have already placed their order and served them drinks by now.

As if on cue a tall slender woman slowly made her way from the kitchen towards them. She had long flowing black hair that stopped at the mid of her back, a porcelain complexion, and playing on her rouge painted lips was a wide smile that faded into the corners of her cheeks. Her eyes were green, exotic and wide, and they discreetly shifted towards the direction of Mugen. Fuu looked her up and down and instantly noticed the size of her chest, it was double that of her own. She quickly turned away and huffed; size isn't what matters most anyway.

"I'm sorry for not welcoming you sooner, we've just been very busy at the moment," she said bowing low, her voice full of remorse. Fuu looked around and wondered what she meant when she said "very busy" when there were fewer people here than she could count on one hand. Must be how the town works around here since the inn keeper said the same thing.

"I'll have this," Mugen said randomly pointing to the menu. The woman leaned in close to him trying to read what he pointed to, and Fuu watched as his eyes wandered from the menu to her chest.

"Jerk."

"What d'ya say?"

"Ah," she said popping up slowly from her position not hearing their bickering, "you want fried squid with a side of rice, right?" Mugen nodded. The woman turned to look at Fuu and asked in a dull tone, "And do you know what you want?" Fuu noticed the change in pitch but let it slide; she wasn't going to let this bimbo ruin her meal.

"I'll have some miso soup please, and ten dumplings, oh and can you please bring out some tea?" she stated trying not to sound too irritated. The woman nodded and quickly walked back to the kitchen, her hips swaying side to side more vigorously than when she had walked towards them. Again Fuu's eyes glanced back at Mugen, and lo and behold he was staring at her ass like the dog that he was.

"Is that all you men ever think about?" Fuu asked rhetorically, but he responded anyways.

"What?"

She sighed, "You know…women and…and sex."

Mugen turned his head to look at her and leaned in a little closer. "Well maybe it _is_ all we ever think about. I wouldn't expect ya to know anything about it though. Assuming that the question is coming from someone who's still inexperienced, am I right?" A wide smirk spread across his face. Fuu balled up her fists and banged them on the table causing everyone to look in their direction.

"Who's to say I am or I'm not?" she stated in a matter of fact. "I mean it's not like I don't know how it happens or anything. Plus I've had plenty of guys who've wanted to…I just haven't met a really nice attractive one yet."

"So that means that all the guys that wanna screw ya are assholes, huh? Damn you're so picky. Trust me once you experience it, then you'll understand where I'm coming from." Fuu's ears started to prickle and burn from embarrassment; she wondered how they had gotten so deep in this topic. She should have just kept her mouth shut.

Just then the woman came back this time with a more charming air flowing about her, holding a tray that had two cups and a small teapot. She laid it down on the table with a smile. "Sorry for the delay but your food will be out soon. By the way if you need _anything_," she said putting as much emphasis on anything as she could (Fuu noticed), "my name is Shiori feel free to call for me."

Mugen grabbed the woman's wrist as she was walking away and pulled her back into his lap. He quickly whispered something in her ear causing her to grin raucously. She gasped a little her hand jolting up to her mouth but she succumbed to his offer, slowly she got up and walked back into the kitchen turning around only once to give Mugen a quick wink.

"I made her an offer she couldn't refuse."

Fuu made a gagging sound and rolled her eyes. She was wrong to ever think he could ever change; he was after all the same old Mugen. She let out a soft sigh and resumed pouring herself some tea.

* * *

"Okay look this is how ya hold it," Mugen said talking a hold of Fuu's tanto and gripping it ever so slightly in his right hand. The blade's edge was facing out, and his arm that was holding it was in front of his chest. "Don't hold it up and down someone can easily take it from you that way."

They had resumed practice a few hours after their meal had settled. Mugen went over the correct method of how to break someone's nose with your palm facing up. He showed her how to easily avoid an approaching attack by sensing little movements that give away the direction the attacker will approach from. Mugen also showed her how to properly knee someone in the groin area, although for this he only showed her visually and didn't let her practice on him. The only thing left was to teach her how to properly use her tanto.

"Okay so I hold it like this?" she said grabbing it forcefully. Mugen shook his head and took a hold of her hand and loosened its grip on the small dagger. Fuu felt something prickle inside of her at the feeling of Mugen's warm hand around her own. She knew the immense damage that his hand was capable of, it could probably crush hers in an instant. She'd even witnessed it in action willingly taking the lives of others. Yet how could something so terrifying feel so warm and gentle? Fuu shook her head attempting to rid herself of her unruly thoughts, not knowing why she would care about how his hands felt. She'd touch them before, there was nothing special.

"So then like this?" she asked looking up at him. He nodded. Fuu felt an immeasurable sense of power wash over her, just from holding this tiny weapon. "And all I have to do is swing like this?" She cut through the air diagonally, pretending to cut and stab the invisible attacker. She knew that stuff like this should have been, for the majority of it all, common sense. But to her she never thought of all the technical stuff, she would normally just run, cry for help, or both.

At that particular moment she had to ask the question that had been lingering in her head all day, "What made you want to teach me?" Fuu looked up at Mugen's face studying his features. For a brief moment she noticed his eyes glaze over seemingly lost in thought, and then he replied.

"I already told ya…it's irritating when you depend on me to save your sorry ass. That's all." Fuu slowly nodded and acknowledged that as his true and final answer.

"Well it's getting late I think we should call it a day, plus I'm beat," she said trying to dissolve the awkward feeling she was getting. Fuu quickly covered her tanto and stuffed it back in her sleeve. She turned away from Mugen and started to walk in the direction of the inn, but noticed that he wasn't following her.

"Are you coming?"

"I've got something I have to do." He gave her a small grin and turned walking away towards the direction of the woods then disappeared behind the tall brush.

She couldn't help but wonder why he would go back in there, but she wasn't going to just sit back and watch. Fuu started to follow him but suddenly she froze thinking maybe he was going to meet up with Shiori from the tea shop. He most likely was. Although it didn't make sense that he would meet her in the forest and not a regular inn or perhaps her place. Then a thought crept from the depths of her mind and made itself known to her, maybe he was one of those freaky types?

Slowly she turned around and headed towards the inn, there was no way she wanted to see that going down. Not in a million years! As she walked away she accepted the fact that he really hadn't changed and probably never would and the realization of it all stung her, just a little.

Unhurriedly she made her way back inside the inn and up to their room dragging her feet from exhaustion. Small images of Shiori seemed to form in her mind. She was tall, sexy, and had a big set of hooters. What was there _not_ to like about her? Fuu looked down at her breasts and cupped them in her hands. "Ah! What am I doing? Just go to bed Fuu."

She reached the floor she was staying on and noticed that there was a small light glowing from the corners of their room. She wondered if she had left a candle on and rushed in to make sure that it hadn't fallen or was about to completely melt. As she recalled they only had one candle left and she wasn't about to buy another one.

Fuu forced the door open stumbling as she went in and found herself facing three very large looking men with swords attached to their hips. She gulped. "Did I come into the wrong room? I'm so sorry let me just leave now…"she quickly sputtered turning around to leave. But she felt something tug at the neckline of her kimono.

"You're not leaving woman. We've got some unfinished business to take care of…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it...again sorry for the wait. More will soon follow! Review!


End file.
